


Goodnight

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Reading, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tegan just wants to go to sleep.Cuddle number 13: falling asleep





	Goodnight

Sitting up in bed with her legs crossed, Tegan struggles to keep her eyes open as she reads her book. She’s exhausted and needs to go to sleep, but she wants to wait until Nyssa joins her before turning off the light. The only problem is that Nyssa is in the shower, and Nyssa always takes a _very_ long time in the shower.

She turns another page of her book, struggling to read the tiny print with tired eyes. The Doctor leant it to her; it’s one of those old classic novels that people always say you should read in your lifetime. But she thinks its boring drivel and she really has to force herself to carry on reading it.

But Tegan reads and reads, even though her eyelids are drooping and she can’t stop yawning. Soon she is halfway through the book, although she has sort of track of the plot. And then, finally, she hears the shower switch off, and she knows that Nyssa is finally out of the shower.

“About time!” she calls, her voice carrying through the door into the en suite bathroom (Tegan was extremely happy when the Doctor informed her that most rooms in the TARDIS have private bathrooms).

She hears Nyssa laugh. “I have to get dressed yet!”

And she knows Nyssa is correct. If there is one thing she does even slower than having a shower, it is getting dressed. Tegan sighs and covers her tired eyes with the book.

\---

Eventually, the door opens and Nyssa walks into the bedroom. Dressed in her blue silk pyjamas, her face is red from the heat of the shower and she has a pink towel wrapped around her hair. She smiles.

“Sorry I took so long,” she says.

Tegan takes the book off of her head and smiles. “No problem. I’m used to it.”

She yawns again and Nyssa laughs. Tegan watches her girlfriend take the towel off of her head, before brushing her beautiful hair in front of the mirror. And then she puts down the hairdryer and sighs.

“Right, now I’m ready to go to bed,” Nyssa says.

Tegan grins. “Finally!”

Nyssa smiles and climbs into bed beside her. She pulls the blankets up to her shoulders and shuffles closer Tegan, and she smells of floral shampoo. She rests her head against Tegan’s shoulder, and her damp hair tickles Tegan’s face.

“How is your book?” Nyssa asks.

“Boring,” Tegan says, and she throws the book onto the floor.

“The Doctor wouldn’t be very impressed by that.”

Tegan raises her eyebrows. “To be honest, I don’t really care what the Doctor thinks.”

Nyssa giggles. “I don’t blame you.”

She yawns. “I’m so tired.”

“Sorry for keeping your waiting,” Nyssa says.

Tegan shrugs, accidentally jolting Nyssa’s head. “It doesn’t matter. Can we just go to sleep now?”

Nyssa smiles. “Of course we can.”

She gives Tegan a quick kiss and switches off the light. In the dark, Tegan wraps her arms around her girlfriend, yawning again.

“Night, Nyssa,” she mumbles.

“Good night, Tegan,” Nyssa says, and it is her turn to yawn.

When Tegan falls asleep, her arms are wrapped around Nyssa and she is resting her head on her shoulder.


End file.
